


It started off hey cutie where ya from (and then it turned into oh no what’ve I done)

by Mooresomore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Appearance by Tito's brother, Inspired by all the Tito/Mat content from the NHL Awards (especially from Tito!), M/M, Post NHL Awards, Vegas Wedding, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: “Well good morning my little rays of sunshine. How’s the newest power couple in the NHL doing?” Francis grinned.(alternatively titled: The NHL Awards and post-awards (aka the one where Mat and Tito get married in Vegas).





	It started off hey cutie where ya from (and then it turned into oh no what’ve I done)

**Author's Note:**

> If you know/are anyone in this fic, turn back now. Please. Completely made up!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities. All knowledge of these people are from public information. All thoughts are my own.
> 
> Unbeata'd, so all mistakes are all (and only) mine
> 
> Title obviously from Carrie Underwood's "Last Name"

Tito woke up in the morning with a pounding head and a warm body next to his. Neither one of these was anything new, but the gold band on his hand was.

 

Tito bolted upright, wincing as the movement jarred his head and the lights hit his eyes. He looked down where  _ Mat?! _ was sleeping beside him; Mat shifted and the band glittered in the light.  _ Oh fuck. _

 

“Time is it?” Mat sleepily asked.

 

“Uh,” Tito said after clearing his throat. “A little after 10.” He paused. “What do you remember from last night?”

 

“Oh,” Mat said. “Um, I remember the award, and pictures. Then we went out, and I don’t remember much after that.”

 

“Me either.” The headache seemed to be getting a little better, so Tito chanced a trip to the bathroom to get them some water. “I remember Frankie being with us at the beginning, and then nothing.” He sat down the glasses and then looked at Mat. “I think we got married last night,” he added, lifting up his hand.

 

Mat looked down at his own hand. “I hope to each other?” He chuckled nervously. “God, my parents are gonna kill me. And my sister’s not gonna let me live this down.”

 

“I don’t know. I think we need some food, and then we should call Frankie. He’ll know. And my parents aren’t going to be happy with me either; we know Francis won’t let me off the hook easily either,” Tito said.

 

“True,” Mat sat up slowly. He dialed room service and called in their typical breakfast orders. Tito didn’t miss the way Mat kept staring down at his hand and twisting the ring nervously.

 

“If you want to take it off, you can,” Tito said.

 

“Nah, it’s just weird to get used to,” Mat said. “It’s not a bad thing,” he added.

 

Tito looked at Mat. “Um, we maybe got drunk-married in Vegas, and you’re not worried?”

 

“Well, I love you, so no.” Mat paused before clearing his throat and continuing. “I mean, it’s not the way I wanted to do things, but I wouldn’t mind being married to you.”

 

Tito smiled. “I wouldn’t mind being married to you either,” he said. The room service arriving interrupted their discussion. As they ate in a companionable silence, Tito spoke softly. “I am so fucking proud of you.”

 

Mat blushed. “Thanks.”

 

“And I love you too. A lot.” The red color got deeper on Mat’s cheeks.

 

After breakfast, Mat sat down beside Tito and they FaceTimed Tito’s brother.

 

“Well good morning my little rays of sunshine. How’s the newest power couple in the NHL doing?” Francis grinned.

 

Tito chuckled as Mat rolled his eyes and went red again. He decided to get straight to the point. “Cut the crap Frankie. Did we or did we not get married last night?”

 

“You did,” Francis said, holding the marriage license up for them to see. “I have pictures too. Oh, and video too.”

 

“Come over. Now.” Mat said. “Please,” he added, always the polite Canadian.

 

“On my way.” The call was disconnected. Tito and Mat looked at one another.

 

“Well, um, I guess…” Tito said.

 

“Yeah,” Mat said. “Let’s make sure he’s not pranking us first and then we can go from there?”

 

“Alright.”

 

Francis showed up a few minutes later with a (very real) marriage certificate, and a multitude of pictures and videos from the wedding. “You guys don’t really remember much from last night, do you?”

 

“No,” Mat and Tito said in unison.

 

“Well, you better look at these then,” Francis said, handing over the digital camera with all the photos.

 

“I remember that one,” Tito said, pointing to the picture of him, Mat, and Francis with the Calder trophy. “And those,” he added, looking at all the pictures with Mat and his family. 

 

“I do too,” Mat said. “I remember going back to the room and switching into a different suit and meeting back up with you to go celebrate.

 

They flipped through a few more photos that they remembered, and then Frankie had to take over the narrative of the rest of the night.

 

“You two kept looking at one another and all the couples coming out of the chapel. Matwas the brave one who said you should get married. Tito looked over at me, and I nodded. You two were practically married already anyway. You both had a couple of shots and then went over and filled out the paperwork. I signed for Tito, and Mat found one of the extra Elvis impersonators for his witness. The ceremony was short and sweet, and I sent you two back to your room.”

 

“Oh my god, we got married by Elvis!” Tito laughed as he saw the photos of the actual wedding. 

 

“That is so Vegas,” Mat agreed. “Well, we better do damage control, eh?”

 

“I kept it all out of the media so far,” Francis said. “You guys might want to call your agents though and work out a plan in case it gets leaked.”

 

“That sounds good,” Tito said. “Hey Frankie, thanks.”

 

“Sure. I want an invite to the real wedding this summer though. I know Mom and Dad will too,” Francis said as he reached the door. “Welcome to the family Mat.”

 

“Thanks.” After Francis was gone, Mat looked at Tito. “We probably should do everything right this summer. Our families deserve it.”

 

“Yeah,” Tito agreed. “Let’s figure this out with our agents first, and we’ll go from there.”

 

“Sounds good. You know, not everything that happens here stays here.” Mat winked, lifting up his hand.

 

“Oh my gosh Mat,” Tito said, laughing. “But, yeah. I’m glad about that.”

 

“Me too.”


End file.
